One Step At A Time
by FlashVibe
Summary: As Barry wakes up from his accident with zoom after he broke his back this is about Barry's recovery. But what happens when Barry doesn't recover and they have to look for another plan to get Barry back on his feet.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hello this is my first fanFiction so yeah set in season 2 after Barry broke his back his recovery and learning to walk again enjoy! First fanfiction so lets hope it goes good!**

* * *

He could hear in the distance a fiamilure man's voice

" hey I think he's waking up"

"Barry, Barry can you hear me" came another persons voice but this time it was a woman voice.

Barry could feel himself opening his eyes and a sigh of relief come from the two people standing in front of him. He could make an outline of Caitlin and Cisco his two best friends.

He croaked out a weak "hey" his throat was throbbing.

"You scared the crap out of us you where gone for a long time" said Cisco With a smile

"How bad is it" said Barry wanting to know how bad Zoom deafened him

Caitlin replied with a sad but happy smile "Bad I would be very worried if you didn't heal so quickly".

Quickly thinking of the previous events Barry remembered Linda.

"Linda how is she"

Cisco quickly replied that she was staying with some friends in Coast City

Barry felt relived that Linda was safe and he did not have to worry about her.

"Zoom" Barry quickly said realizing that he was still out there

Caitlin looked at Cisco and Cisco looked at Caitlin not looking forward to telling their friend that Zoom was still out there.

"lets worry about Zoom when your up and about" with that Cisco patted Barry on the leg for reassurance and thats when Barry's eyes lit up in shock.

* * *

"Barry, Barry whats wrong" Cisco and Caitlin both looked at each other worried at their friends expression

"I Can't feel my legs"

the words passed through Barry's lips words he never thought he would say.

Caitlin rushed over to him to start touching his legs asking if he could feel them or not ordering Cisco to go call Joe and Iris to tell them that Barry was awake all that time the only thing that Barry could think of was he may never walk again.

* * *

It was all a blur from there Barry was so tired when Joe and Iris got there he just wanted to go to sleep. Iris starred at him in bed again looking terrible as when he did in the coma.

"hey" said Joe it's going to be alright your awake now Zoom isn't here right now he tried to explain to Barry just staring back at him.

"Barr whats wrong" said Iris and Joe at the same time

"you didn't tell them" Barry said in anger to Caitlin and Cisco

Caitlin and Cisco both looked at each other with worry in their eyes not wanting to tell Joe about Barry

"Tell us what" said Iris with confusion on her face

* * *

Barry looked up to her and let those agonizing words leave his lips

"I can't feel my legs"

Iris and Joes eyes filled with tears as their eyes locked with Barry's

Barr Iris started to say

"no Iris I'm fine I am just so tired right now just leave me alone"

and with that Barry started closing his eyes as he heard Caitlin shuffling everyone out of the room along with small sobs comping from Iris.

* * *

Everyone was sitting half asleep in plastic chairs. Iris, Joe, Caitlin and Cisco where all there waiting for him to wake up so they could check on their friend. A gasp escaped Barry's lips once he finally awoke as everyone suddenly bolted upright except he wasn't quite fully awake

"Barry whats wrong" Caitlin said worried looking frightened at her friend the didn't look good.

Barry started gasping bigger and bigger

Can't Breathe he managed to say in between short breaths.

Caitlin was already on it she was already across the room getting him hooked up to an oxygen tank trying to help her friend as fast as she could. Barry was now starting to calm down a little bit along with everyone else who was deeply worried about their friend who couldn't breathe. After about 10 minuets Barry finally started breathing normal.

"its normal with back and spinal injuries it makes it harder to breathe" Caitlin said as Barry nodded calming down a lot

"while I'm up I'll check your vitals to make sure everything ok" catkin said as Barry nodded in return.

After Caitlin was done poking him with needles and taking his blood pressure and all her other tests she finally said he could go back to sleep finally!

Everything looks ok not perfect but ok for now besides your x-rays. With that Barry was soon fast asleep.

* * *

So Caitlin said Joe

"yes"

" do you think Barry will fully recover from his accident I mean he doesn't look so good in there"

"Joe it is hard to tell at this point he just woke up last night and until he starts healing and resting more we won't know for sure" said Caitlin feeling bad for Joe. She normally wasn't the one to hug people but Joe really needed it as she rapped her arms around him, she heard a crash coming from the other room.

 **YAY that was my 1st chapter ever new chapter will be up super fast since I am on summer break please comment what you think and ya bye. 3** **[ o and team arrow might pay a little visit in the next few chapters so stay tuned]**


	2. Resting more

Hello Guys!!! So sorry I have not posted the next chapter to this FanFic I was just soooo lazy after I typed it all up and then forgot to save it! I was sick and all this back to school stuff gaaaaaaaa so stressful anyway i am alredy working on the next chapter and ya. Im going into 8th grade sonif there are any mistakes thats why and ya hope you like it and don't forget to review.

* * *

"Barry" Caitlin and Joe said it at the same time running in the room at the same time. Barry looked so embarrassed he was blushing and looking at the floor not looking at either Joe or Caitlin. Then they saw it Barry had Dropped his water cup all over the ground scattered pieces of broken glass all over the ground.

"I..I don't know what happend Barry started to say all of a sudden i was holding my glass of water" he said uttering breaths and then i just dropped it." Barry said almost starting to cry.

As Joe went to clean up the shattered glass Caitlin started checking Barry's vitals.

"your looking a lot better Barry you just need to keep resting" Caitlin said nodding for reinforcement.

"how long... until im on my feet again" all Barry wanted to do was just get out of this stupid bed all he wanted to do was go for a dam run. He was so sick and tired of everyone looking at him like he was some sad puppy advertisement. All Barry had done for the past 2 days since he had woken up was lay there, watch TV and be forced to talk to Cisco about new technology he had been working on.

"Barry it's really hard to tell at this point Caitlin said with a pause... once you rest some more we will be able to tell more".

" I just can't stand it Cait... I..I want to get out of bed you have no Idea What speedster's patience is I can't sit here all day time is so slow all the time..and I can't feel my legs and its to hard cait its to hard." barry said tears starting to swell up in his eyes.

Joe had just finnished cleaning up as he came by Barry's bedside along with Caitlin.

Hey its gonna be ok barr you will be fine we'll get through this, together" joe said brushing jis hand through Barrys hair.

"yeah man we got you just rest and you'll feel better later" Cisco said as he joined the group of people by Barrys bedside.

 **LIIIIIINNNNNNEEEEEEEE**

 **because my line isn't working**

The next day Iris walked in his room with Caitlin with a grin on their faces

"what" Barry said obviously knowing something was up.

"we have a special surprise" both woman said in unison with excitement in their voices. Behind them they weeled in the wheelchair that Dr. Wells had used.

"mabye you wouldn't have to lay in bed anymore" Iris said with a smile on her face. Barry was happy for what they where doing for him really he was but he was in so much pain when he moved. Even when Caitlin readjusted his position it hurt like hell.

"ok" was all Barry felt


End file.
